Keeping the Home Fires Burning (TAaP-verse)
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack and Ianto's first post-Torchwood holiday together.


"You know," Ianto sighed, "there's just one problem with afternoon shags."

Jack looked over at him. "I'm trying to think of one. Coming up empty, here."

Ianto looked over at Jack. "I want coffee but I don't want to get up to make coffee."

"Ok, I could see how that would be a drawback. You know I'd offer if -"

"Oh no! I appreciate the thought, but don't even think about it. I'm getting up…. While I'm doing coffee, can you bring the baubles down from the attic?"

"Sure," Jack said, getting a kiss from Ianto as he sat up in bed. Jack lingered for a minute, watching Ianto pull on jeans and his red rugby jumper. Smiling to himself, Jack finally got up and dressed again. Before attending to his assigned bauble-objective, he went to the safe where he and Ianto kept the few miscellanies of Torchwood paraphernalia that remained – their handguns, a few small alien/future-tech items, data sticks, and Jack's wrist strap. He retrieved the strap and pocketed it, then headed to the attic.

Jack wasted no time retrieving the requested baubles for the fir tree in the front lounge so he could get to the coffee, which Ianto brought in on a tray with a plate of biscuits.

"Music's nice. What is it?" Ianto asked.

Jack took his manipulator out of his pocket. "Om-com. Thought you'd like something a little more… subdued. Celtic-style Christmas appeals to your roots, I trust?"

"Most of it will be Irish, but yes, I can do with that," Ianto said, handing Jack his large mug.

"Oh my…," Jack sighed in bliss. "What did you put in this?"

Ianto grinned. "Cinnamon and bits of caramel. And a splash of Laphroaig."

"You're incredible. This is almost better than the orgasm you just gave me."

"What can I say?" Ianto shrugged. "I do everything with love," he said, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist.

"And that officially makes me the luckiest bastard in the local cluster," Jack grinned, pulling Ianto in to a kiss.

Ianto smiled. "I'd fight you for that title. I wouldn't even have fuzzy feelings about Christmas if it weren't for you."

"That first one we had was pretty special," Jack said, holding Ianto close and remembering how he'd wracked his brain for a solid fortnight for a gift idea before realizing that what Ianto wanted, and deserved, most was peace and comfort.

Ianto tucked his chin against Jack's shoulder. Spending Christmas Eve and Christmas night tucked up in a plush suite (with castle view), quiet, just the two of them, had been the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him – and the fact that it was all Jack's idea, and all because Jack knew Ianto had issues with the holidays, made it even more special.

Jack began to sway Ianto to a tune that sounded suspiciously less like Celtic holiday music and more like Glenn Miller. "Hey, how many of those cards did we get through, anyway?" Jack asked.

Ianto grinned. One of his gifts to Jack that first year had been a set of "position of the day" cards (more of a mutual gift, really, since it wasn't as though Jack needed any creative help). "All excluding the 28 I categorically refused."

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Bet they wouldn't be hard to find up there. If you wanna go back through. Or maybe reconsider some of those 28? It has been a while, maybe you're opinions have -"

"They haven't," Ianto said firmly. "You simply aren't getting me in knickers, Harkness."

"Spoilsport," Jack pouted.

Ianto smirked and pulled Jack into a kiss. "Not what you said half an hour ago."

"Half an hour ago I didn't care what you were wearing as long as you didn't stop what you were doing to me!"

"Of course, I also remember that G-string you liked so well on me," Ianto snickered.

"I liked it on the floor even better," Jack grinned.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Jack's smile glowed warmer than the fire in the hearth. "Love you, too, Ianto," he murmured against Ianto's ear.

"Thank you for making my winters so much warmer," Ianto whispered.

"Thank you for making my life so much brighter," Jack replied.


End file.
